Spread My Wings and Fly
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Clint Barton has completely retired from being an Avenger following the birth of little Nathaniel, leaving Madison to find her place in the world. When the Sokovia Accords are put in place, the Avengers are torn apart leaving Natasha and Madison on opposing sides. Does Madison side with her mother Natasha? Or does she rebel against everything and risk her freedom?
1. Chapter 1

Spread My Wings and Fly

**A/N - Welcome to the first chapter of "Spread My Wings and Fly". This one will probably not be updated as often because I have a lot to figure out.  
**

* * *

Pietro and Madison had spent about 4 months on the farm before heading back to the Avengers compound where Wanda helped Madison get a hold of her powers. As much as Madison liked the peace and quiet of the farm, this was what she was meant to be doing.

Avenging.

"Alright, what do you see?" Steve asked over the comm system.

Wanda, Pietro, and Madison were sitting at one table, while Natasha sat a few tables away.

"Standard beat cops. Small station", Wanda answered, "Quiet street".

"It's a good target. I'll give them that", Madison added.

"There's an ATM on the south corner, which means?" Steve asked.

"Cameras", Pietro said.

"Both cross streets are one-way", Steve told them.

"So, compromised escape routes", Wanda said.

"Which means out guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?" Steve asked.

"You mean the red one? It's cute", Madison said.

"It's also bulletproof, which means private security which means more guns which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us", Natasha said.

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked.

"That and Madison is practically bulletproof", Pietro added.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature", Natasha told the twins.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" Sam asked.

Madison had missed the smart mouthed flier.

"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?" Natasha asked.

"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in 6 months. I don't want to lose him", Steve told them.

Pietro rolled his eyes. Steve and Pietro didn't exactly get along. Pietro had a little problem with authority and the fact that he had to take orders from his soulmate's ex-boyfriend.

Sam scoffed. "If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us".

"Well we _did_ ruin HYDRA's plan to rule the world, so…" Madison said.

"Go now", Steve told them.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"Rumlow's using a truck as a battering ram. He's not hitting the police".

The Avengers sprang into action.

"Body armor, AR-15s. I make seven hostiles", Steve told them.

Wanda and Madison took to the sky to help Sam and Steve.

"I make five", Sam said as they landed.

Wanda threw up an energy field as Madison created clones of herself. She laughed as the guards shot at the copies while she hid behind a pillar.

"Four", Sam said, taking down the one shooting at Wanda.

Madison dropped her illusion and joined Wanda and Steve.

"Rumlow's on the third floor", Sam told them.

"Wanda, just like we practiced. Madison, help her out", Steve said.

"What about the gas?" Wanda asked him.

"Get it out".

Wanda and Madison used their magic to lift Steve into the air so he could get to the third floor faster. Wanda used her magic to pull the gas out of the building while Madison and Sam covered her.

Madison had a force field up, so she was unable to fire any arrows.

Luckily, Sam took them out.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon", Steve said.

"I'm on it", Natasha answered.

"I've got four, they're splitting up", Sam told them.

"I got the two on the left", Natasha said.

"Pietro", Wanda asked, not knowing where her twin was.

"I've got one", he said.

"Do me a favor and don't get shot this time, Roadrunner", Madison said.

"No promises, _Kolibri_".

"They ditched their gear. It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload", Steve said.

"I'm empty!" Sam cursed.

"Payload secure", Natasha told them.

Wanda and Madison showed up just in time to stop Rumlow from detonating a grenade. Wanda used her powers to contain the blast. She hoisted Rumlow into the air as it went off, destroying a building in the process.

Madison tried to fix the building with her magic, but she'd never tried something on that level before.

"Madison, stop!" Steve yelled as her eyes turned bright green. He grabbed her hands, breaking her concentration.

Madison let out an energy pulse, knocking everyone (including civilians) off their feet and completely destroying the stands around them. She collapsed to the ground, shaking like she was having a seizure.

"Madison!" Pietro yelled, rushing to her side, "_Kolibri_?"

Madison suddenly went still.

"This is all my fault", Wanda said, looking at the devastation.

Pietro put an arm around his twin's shoulders as he held a limp Madison to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N - And we're back!**

* * *

Madison awoke with a start.

"Whoa, easy there Kolibri", she heard. Pietro was lying next to her.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little longer than a day".

"How's Wanda?"

"She feels guilty of course".

"If I could have fixed that building…"

"Don't. You're not to blame Madison. Neither of you are". Pietro brushed some hair behind her ear and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

Madison rolled on her side and returned the kiss, hooking her leg around his waist.

Pietro's hand stroked her thigh as they kissed.

In a second, Madison was on top of him. On instinct, Madison's hips rocked into his.

"Madison", Pietro groaned, grabbing onto her sides.

They heard a throat clear and Vision was standing there awkwardly. "There is a meeting", he said and walked back through the wall.

It seemed they were always getting interrupted by someone. On the farm, they had to sneak around her father and siblings, but things were harder in Avengers HQ. If it wasn't another member of the team, it was a mission.

"I really hate that guy", Pietro muttered.

"You just don't like him because he and Wanda have a thing".

"My twin does not have 'a thing' with the Vision".

"Keep telling yourself that", Madison said pecking Pietro on the lips before she got up.

They made their way to the area where they normally held meetings.

"The Lovebirds. Good of you to finally join us", a man, who Madison recognized as General Ross, said.

Pietro and Madison took a seat at the table.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack and dropped right in the middle of my backswing. It turned out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me. Perspective", General Ross said.

Madison wondered where he was going with this.

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, and risked your lives, but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer to word "vigilantes".

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"How about "dangerous"? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will where they choose and who frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

General Ross brought up a map that showed footage of their many battles. "New York".

Madison couldn't watch the footage. She had been through hell during that battle and nearly lost her life.

Pietro reached over and took her hand in his to comfort her.

"Washington, DC".

Another painful memory for Madison. The incident which had ended with her final break-up with Steve.

"Sokovia".

The twins looked the most uncomfortable watching their homeland being destroyed again. It was the place that created them and nearly ended their lives.

"Lagos".

Wanda was the one most upset by the footage of the destruction she had caused. So much so that she couldn't even look at the screen.

"Okay. That's enough", Steve said.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate", General Ross told them, "But I think we have a solution". General Ross placed a booklet on the table. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it stated that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary".

"So you want to control us?" Madison asked, "That's not how we work".

"Madison's right. The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that", Steve said.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" General Ross asked, "How about you, Miss Barton?"

Madison kept her mouth shut.

"If I misplaced a couple of 300 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground".

"So, there are contingencies", Rhodey asked.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords", General Ross said, "Talk it over".

Steve looked at Tony, who had been eerily silent.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Then you retire", Ross said.

This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

**A/N - Who's side do you think Madison will take? Steve or Tony? Leave me your theories and opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N - Wow. It has been a fucking long time since I wrote anything. I'm slowly trying to get back on a schedule.**

* * *

Sam and Rhodey had been arguing for a good 15 minutes since General Ross left, while Steve read through the Accords.

Madison had been quiet. Almost too quiet for Pietro's liking.

"_Kolibri_?" he asked, smoothing a hand over her hair.

"I have an equation", Vision interjected.

Sam scoffed. "Oh, this will clear it up".

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate".

"So you're saying we caused all this?" Madison said, standing up.

"No, I..."

"_Some_ of us didn't ask for this, Vision". As much as she was grateful that Loki had given her her powers, Madison would give anything to go back to being normal. Madison's hands lit up and her eyes started glowing green.

"_Legko tam, Kolibri. Legko_", Pietro whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to calm her down.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invited challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict breeds catastrophe. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand", Vision explained.

Natasha turned to Tony who was laying down. "Tony, you're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal".

"It's because he's already made up his mind", Steve said.

Tony sat up. "Boy, you know me so well. Actually I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache". He got up and went into the kitchen area. "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

"Tony!" Madison snapped. Tony was known for being a bit of an asshole, but she hadn't seen him act like this in a while.

He set his phone down and a picture of a young man appeared on a hovering screen. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. He had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia".

Pietro and Wanda looked uncomfortable like they always did when their homeland was brought up. Why did everything have to come back to Sokovia?

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass", Tony said.

"We can't save everyone, Tony", Madison told him.

"Can't save everyone? Can't save…? Let's stop for a moment and talk about how you decided to save this asshole and his sister when they were the ones who caused it in first place?"

"Who's the one who built Ultron? If we're throwing out criticisms".

"Who's the one who comforted you after the Battle of Manhattan, huh? Was it anyone else in this room? No. It was me".

The room was silent for a few moments.

"I saved Pietro and Wanda because I fell in love, Tony", Madison told him, "People change".

"What about Charles? Didn't he deserve the chance to find love? You act so innocent when you're not. Little Madison Barton. 'Daddy's little girl'. Like or not, you played a part in this. Grow up and take responsibility".

Angry tears filled Madison's eyes, eyes that had begun to glow with green fire.

"Madison, no!"

A hand grabbed her wrist as she was about to throw a fireball at Tony.

"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check!" Tony argued as Steve and Pietro tried to calm Madison down, "Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys".

"Tony, if someone dies on your watch, you don't give up", Steve told him.

"Who says we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame".

"I'm sorry, Steve", Rhodey said, cutting in, "That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA…"

"No, but it's run by people with agendas and agenda's change", Steve argued.

"That's good. That's why I'm here. Isn't this what you were arguing a moment ago, Madison? People could change? When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing", Tony said.

"Tony, you _chose_ to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own".

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty".

"You're saying they'll come for me. For us", Wanda said, looking at Madison. Both Wanda and Pietro knew that Madison would never let that happen, but it was still a possibility.

"Maybe Tony's right", Natasha said.

"Mom", Madison said, not believing her ears.

"If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off…"

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asked.

"Sam's right. Tasha, we took down SHIELD so we wouldn't have to deal with this", Madison said.

"I'm just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back", Natasha told them.

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony asked, "Okay. Case closed. I win".

"I have to go", Steve said, standing up.

Madison was on his heels. She followed him downstairs. "Hey, what's going on?"

He turned away from her.

Madison put her hands on his face and looked up at him. "Don't shut me out. Please".

Tears gathered in his blue eyes. "It's Peggy. She's…"

"Oh my god", Madison said, wrapping her arms around him.

Steve's head dropped to her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry", Madison told him. Madison knew Peggy was the love of Steve's life. She couldn't imagine ever losing Pietro.

* * *

**_Legko tam, Kolibri - _Easy there, Hummingbird_  
_**

**God, you guys have no idea so much I have planned. I just want to tell you all of it, so I'm trying desperately to drop hints here and there. Feel free to comment with your theories, but I will neither confirm nor deny them. **


	4. New-ish Series

So Marvel is doing a "What if?" animated series and I want to do the same! Every now and then, I will be posting an imagine having to do with something out of my planned timeline for this (Madison's) series. Feel free to send me "What if's". It can be changing one little thing from the stories or it can be something minor.

Let's see what we can come up with!

I will be posting a new one tomorrow titled, "Can't Be Tamed" using this what if: "What if Steve and Madison hadn't broken up and ended up getting married and having a child?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N - I'm planning on writing several chapters for this story this weekend, so hopefully there won't be such a gap in updates.**

* * *

Madison, along with Sam and Natasha, flew to London with Steve to be with him during Peggy's funeral. Pietro had offered to go with her, but Madison reassured him she would be fine and that he needed to stay with Wanda. Madison had always wanted to go to England, she just wished it was under better circumstances.

Everyone in the church stood while the casket was carried down the center aisle, Steve being one of the pallbearers.

During the service, Madison held Steve's hand. A silent attempt on her part to comfort him.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words", the pastor said.

Sharon Carter stepped up to the podium and Sam nudged Steve.

Steve looked up and saw her.

Madison knew he had a thing for her, but neither of them realized that she was related to the love of his life.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD, but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time where no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree look them in the eye and say, "No, you move". Thank you".

* * *

When the funeral was over, Steve and Madison stayed behind in the church.

"I was jealous of her", Madison confessed.

"Hmm?"

"Of Peggy".

"Why?"

"Because of how in love with her you still were. I thought I was always going to be a replacement for her. But then I met Pietro and I got it. I understood. She seemed like a really great woman".

Steve smiled. "She was".

"You should hold onto that. She may be gone, but she lives on in your memories and the people she touched".

"You know, you're pretty great too".

Madison blushed. "Oh stop".

Natasha walked up to them and Steve sighed.

"Who else signed?" he asked.

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision".

"Daddy?" Madison asked.

"Says he's retired".

"Wanda?"

"TBD. Although her twin will pick whichever side Madison does. I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet. Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together".

"What are we giving up to do it? I'm sorry, Nat. I can't sign it".

"Neither can I", Madison told Natasha.

"I know". Natasha kissed Madison on the head and then left them alone.

"Why aren't you signing it?" Steve asked Madison.

"I just can't. It doesn't feel right".

"What are you going to do?"

Madison shrugged. "I honestly don't know. In a perfect world, I would fly home and then Pietro and I would start our life together. Sometimes it doesn't seem like any of us will get our happy ending".

"Then that's what we fight for. The chance for a happy ending".

"You know…Sharon seems to kinda like you and I know you kinda had a thing for her…"

"Madison Barton, are you trying to set me up on a date?"

"I'm just saying that if you like her, you should go for it".

Steve laughed. "Thanks Madison".

"For what?"

"Just being you".

"Anytime, big boy".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N - It's been a long while since I updated this, I know. Other fandoms have gotten in the way, but I haven't forgot about it. I promise. I still have a lot planned for this series. **

* * *

They were entering the hotel they were staying at when reports started coming in about an explosion in Vienna.

Madison's first thought was of Natasha.

Steve had already entered the hotel lobby with Sharon. Sam and Madison caught up to them.

"Steve. There's something you gotta see", Sam told him.

They went up to Steve's room and turned on the TV where every news channel was covering the story.

"A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka", the news reporter said.

Madison held her phone in her hand as she waited to hear from her mother.

Steve and Sam stood on either side of her.

"Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations".

"I have to go to work", Sharon told the trio.

Madison's phone went off and she rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Baby Bird".

Madison let out a sigh of relief and nearly collapsed to the floor. "Oh my god. You're okay", Madison said, tears gathering in her eyes, "I thought…"

"I'm okay. Shaken up, but okay. Listen, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Madison sniffled. "Okay".

"I love you Baby Bird".

"I love you too, _mama_". Madison hung up and grabbed her room key.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked her.

"We're going and getting him, right?"

"Yeah".

"Then suit up, big boy". Madison gave him a wink and left the room. On the way to her room, she sent a quick mental message to Pietro.

_Going to Vienna. Stay at Avengers HQ. _

_But Madison… _

_Don't worry about me, Roadrunner. _

_I always worry about you Kolibri._

"I think she stole your line", Sam told him.

Steve smiled, remembering why he loved her in the first place.

* * *

When they arrived in Vienna, Steve called Natasha while Madison kept watch.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're alright", Steve told Natasha.

"Guess I got lucky. I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home. You'll only make this worse. For all of us. Please".

"Are you saying you'll arrest me? What about Madison?"

Natasha knew that Steve was using Madison to get to her. "No. Someone will though. If you interfere. That's how it works now".

"If he's this far gone, Nat, I should be the one to bring him in".

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying", he said and hung up.

After being given information from Sharon, they were off to Bucharest.

Madison and Steve made their way to Bucky's apartment.

Steve looked around and picked up a diary.

Madison had her bow drawn, ready for an attack. "It's rude to snoop through people's things, you know that?"

"Heads up, guys. German Special Forces approaching from the south", Sam told them.

"Understood", Steve said.

Madison turned and saw Bucky standing in the corner. She hit Steve on the arm and he turned.

"Do you know me?" Steve asked him.

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum".

"They've set the perimeter", Sam said over the comms.

"I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reasons to be. But you're lying", Steve told him.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore".

"We know", Madison said.

"They're entering the building", Sam told them.

Madison drew her bow completely and trained it on the door.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive", Steve told Bucky.

"That's smart. Good strategy".

They could hear thundering footsteps coming up the stairs.

"They're on the roof. I'm compromised", Sam said as the footsteps got closer to the door.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck", Steve said.

"It always ends in a fight", Bucky told them.

"You pulled me from the river. Why?" Steve asked as Bucky took off the glove concealing his metal hand.

"I don't know".

"Yes, you do".

"Guys, can you do this later?" Madison asked.

A second later, grenades came crashing through the window.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N - I will hopefully get some writing done this weekend. Fingers crossed!**

* * *

Bucky kicked the grenade towards Steve who covered it with his shield as it went off.

The door was busted in as people started firing at them through the windows.

Madison threw up a shield around herself as people came crashing through the windows. She fired arrows off as Bucky and Steve fought off attacks from the other soldiers.

"Buck, stop!" Steve yelled, grabbing Bucky, "You're gonna kill someone".

"Steve, have you not noticed the people trying to kill us!" Madison yelled.

Bucky pinned Steve and punched the floorboards next to him.

Madison was about to blast him with her powers when he pulled out a backpack.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone", Bucky told him. He threw the backpack out the window as more soldiers entered the apartment.

"Uh, Steve? What do we do?" Madison asked him.

The soldiers started shooting at them again, Bucky and Steve blocking the bullets with Steve's shield and Bucky's metal arm. Bucky punched through the door and the three of them ran out of the apartment, fighting off soldiers as they went.

"Okay, I've had enough of this", Madison muttered to herself. She let out a power surge, knocking out all the soldiers in the immediate vicinity.

Steve and Bucky looked at her.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she told them, running down the stairs.

Bucky busted into an empty apartment and jumped over the balcony, landing on a roof. He was attacked by someone in a skin tight suit.

"Um…Steve? Who is that?" Madison asked him.

"I don't know. Come on. Sam, southwest rooftop".

"Who the hell's the other guy?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, Sam. We're all wondering the same thing", Madison told him.

Steve got a running start and jumped off the balcony. Using her magic, Madison followed him.

They landed on the rooftop as a helicopter started shooting at them.

"Sam?" Steve asked.

"Got him", Sam told him, hitting the helicopter, causing it to spin in mid-air.

Bucky jumped off the roof, the other guy and Steve following.

Madison worked on taking down the helicopter still shooting at them. "Sam? Where are they?"

"I don't know. I've lost visual".

"Dammit. Let me know when you've found them".

"Copy that".

Madison sighed. Pietro was soooo going to kill her.

"Tunnel", Sam told her, "Steve's trying to shake the other guy".

"Thanks, Sam". Madison closed her eyes and focused on Steve's mind signature. If she could do it with Pietro, could she do it with Steve? Madison opened her eyes and found herself standing next to Steve and Bucky, facing the other guy. She threw up a shield in front of them.

"How'd you do that?" Steve asked her, referring to her teleportation trick.

Madison laughed and said, "No idea actually".

Police cars surrounded them and Madison dropped the shield, knowing they were caught.

Rhodey landed in front of them and trained his weapons on them. "Stand down, now. Congratulations Cap, Madison, you're criminals".

"Better than…"

Steve's hand covered her mouth.

Heavily armed men came towards them and started to cuff them. It was taking everything in Madison to not fight back.

Steve met her eyes and he saw the defeat in them.

The man in the cat-suit took off his mask.

"Your Highness", Rhodey said.

Yep, Pietro was going to kill her.

* * *

Back at Avengers HQ, Pietro was going out of his mind. He hadn't heard from Madison since after the events in Vienna and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't even feel her mind signature. It was like she had completely cut him off and he hated it.

Pietro got up and went into the kitchen to make himself some food.

Vision was in the kitchen, standing over a boiling pot.

"What are you doing?" Pietro asked him. Since being stuck in HQ, Pietro had tried to become friends with Vision for his twin's sake.

"Um, making dinner".

Wanda entered the kitchen next, having smelled the food from her room. "Is that Paprikash?"

"I thought it might lift your spirits. Both of you", Vision told them.

Wanda walked up to the pot, pulling out the spoon and tasting it. "Spirits lifted", Wanda told him, causing Pietro to roll his eyes.

Pietro grabbed the spoon next, tasting it. "Meh, could be better. Mama's was better".

Wanda glared at her twin.

"In my defense, I haven't actually ever eaten anything before, so…" Vision said.

"What? You mean you don't survive on oil and metal?" Pietro remarked.

"Ignore him", Wanda told Vision, "He's just upset because Madison isn't here".

"Am not!" Pietro argued, even though it was true. He and Madison hadn't been separated since before he and Wanda joined the Avengers and it was taking a toll on the speedster. "Whatever. Let me know when dinner is ready", Pietro said stalking out of the kitchen. He prayed Madison would come home soon.

* * *

**Aww. Looks like our little speedster is missing his hummingbird! I love writing jealous Pietro.**


End file.
